Rage Ordo
"In wisdom is a secret ,that the true fool would not understand!"'-Rathe to Jango Fett. Rathe Gurfglider was a Male Trandoshan who was born on the distant world of Nar Shaddaa. He was a highly respected Trandoshan Slaver, who had the biggest count of captured Wookiees in his local area. After being disbanded from his men after a Death Watch attack, which was led by Khaliiz Mereel (a Trandoshan who joined forces with the Death Watch and helped Tor Vizsla attack Trandosha), Rathe was forced to leave Trandosha in search for a new life to start. He came across a group who looked like the Death Watch - he attacked them but he was outmatched and was captured. He found out that they were not Death Watch at all - It was the True Mandalorians. Jaster Mereel offered the Trandoshan partnership and Rathe became a True Mandalorian. Later, Khaliiz Mereel, now known as Khaliiz Mereel who joined the True Mandalorians, joined The Shadow Mandalorians, which Jaster Mereel appointed Rathe Gurfglider and Pre Mando (The Original Leader) to lead the men. . . '''''Early Years... (73-50 BBY) Rathe Gur fglider worked in his Father's workshop on Nar Shaddaa since the age of thirteen, when Trandoshans are thought to be teenagers. He helped his Father smuggle illegal cargo to crimenal planets, mostly on the Outer Rim. His Father had good connections with the Black Sun orginisation and Rathe's Father was rarely stopped by the Republic. Rathe's Father was even summoned by the Republic to deliver dangerous cargo to Mandalore. Unfortunately, Rathe's Father was shot by a Bounty Hunter who claims that Rathe had to pay up. The Hunter killed Rathe's Father as a warning that if he doesn't pay up, he is next. After Rathe's Father death, Rathe established a Slave company - "A Trandoshans main sport is hunting Wookiees" ''he remarked. He did this to find money. He "borrowed" a cargo ship from a seller in the Black Market. After a while, he killed the seller so he doesn't have to pay for the ship, otherwise that will increase his amount of money he is due. He asked his friend, Khaliiz Mereel to help him capture Wookiees and other species to put up for Slavery. Khaliiz agreed with Rathe's partnership and he promised Khaliiz that he will get half of the money Rathe makes after he pays his debts. The Wookiee Hunter...(58 BBY) Rathe and Khaliiz's first couple of times at catching Wookiees was unsuccessful because they used force pikes or stolen Magnaguard Electrostaffs. But when they got hold of weapons that they bought on the Black Market, the Wookiees were doomed. In total, Rathe and Khaliiz captured between five and ten Wookiees a day. Most Wookiee tribes re-organised their villages to be more protective against attacking Trandoshan Slavers but Rathe and Khaliiz out-smarted the Wookiee trap. They used Rocket-Launchers from long distances or if the Rockets where unavailable, they would use Snipers and for close range they would use Rifles, Pistols and Knives. Rathe's Company grew...After a lot of customers, Rathe put down the prices for Wookiees, making them affordable. Nearly everyone had at least on Wookiee slave working either in the household or out in the fields. Captured by Death Watch...(57 BBY) Once, when Rathe was hunting on planet the Trandosha, he saw strange ships fly by. Rathe didn't know what kind of ships there were, and his curiosity prevented him from going back. He moved and saw strange soldiers run out of the ships. He realized that was the Death Watch, and he saw a Trandoshan walking out with the Soldiers. He recognized that was his old friend Khaliiz, under the Death Watch name Triiz Vizsla. Rathe could not defeat so many Death Watch troops,so he ran away. When Triiz realised someone was hiding, he saw Rathe and recognized him. Triiz took his blaster and shot Rathe's leg. Rathe fell on the ground but he did not give up, he stood up and ran on. But it wa s to late, Death Watch and Triiz surrounded him.They took Rathe's gun. Triiz ignited his saber and....Suddenly a True Mandalorian shot at Triiz hand and the Death Watch Troops and Triiz retreated to a nearby forest. That True Mandalorian soldier who helped Rathe was named Jango Fett. He took Rathe to there nearest hideout. Jango Fett saw somthing special in Rathe, and Jango Invited Rathe to join the True Mandalorians. Rathe was showing great respect to Jango and other members of the True Mandalorians. There was another captured Trandoshan, named Pre Mando. He was with Death Watch, but after all he joined True Mandalorians. Pre asked permission to create his own group called Shadow Mandalorians .Jango agreed on it, and so did all members of the True Mandalorians. Rathe and Mando were good friends, so Pre invited Rathe to join The Shadow Mandalorians and the Shadow Clan. Rathe accepted the invitation, and Rathe changed his name to RavenKnight Fett. As well Veralore Cabur joined the group .After all Triis Vizsla joined a the True Mandalorians ,and changed his name to Khaliiz Mereel. Rathe served well to Pre Manda, and to the Shadow Clan, so Pre made Rathe leader of Shadow Mandalorians... The Great Hunt...(56 BBY) Great Hunt is a Mandalorian Tradition.After joining Shadow Mandalorians,Rathe and his squad were sent to planet Tatooine to the Great Hunt.They took some Mandalorian shuttles and flied to Tatooine.When they landed they had to spred out to find someone to Hunt Down.There are many Rancors on Tatooine,so Rathe wanted a good price.He took his good friends with him,Boil Vac and Brandon Fett,they head to Rancor ways.They were walking one hour,the day was very hot.Suddenly Rathe heard a noice.He looked,and saw a big Rancor coming out from a cave.They opened fire at the Rancor. The Rancor throwed Boil away,there is only Rathe and Brandon left.They were lucky to have jetpacks.They fired their jetpacks and flied to the Rancors head.Rathe shooted in the Rancors head,and the Rancor fell.Boil stoot up,and helped Rathe and Brandon to get the Rancor to the shuttle.Not many Mandalorians returned,who did returned they had a Rancor and others animals on that planet.After the Great Hunt they all flied to Nar Shadda,to sell what they hunted down! Training...(56-53 BBY) Rathe was born on Nar Shadda,but when he became a Mandalorian he moved to Concor Dawn.He had skills of Trandoshan warrior,but he needed good training to become a True Mandalorian.Jaster Mereel,the leader of True Mandalorians have started Rathe's training at 56th BBY.Jaster started Rathe's training at Coreward World of Balmorra.In Old Republic that planet belonged to Impire.Jaster went to City where they found many good training courses.Courses for Rathe were easier then Jaster thought.When Rathe finished all courses,Jaster needed somthing strong.He found some targets (Droids) that had guns.Droids were to easy for Rathe as same as course.Jaster was impressed.Rathe told him that he was a great Wookie Hunter at Kashyyyk.After the training,Rathe and Jaster left Balmorra.Jaster was impressed of Rathe's skills.Rathe earned his first title 'Mandalorian soldier'. Battle Of Korda 6... (52 BBY)'' Battle of Korda 6.Many Mandalorian Members were fighting there:Jango Fett,Silas and many others.And of course,the leader,Jaster Mereel.Rathe was at that battle to.True Mandalorians were preparing for this battle.Death Watch were already ready.They were waiting on battlefield.Jango Fett,Silas and Rathe were been send to be together.It was first fight with Death Watch for Rathe.All Mandalorian Members went to meeting room.They were thinking of the plan.Rathe was only a Mandalorian Soldier.When they finished meeting,they all went to battlefield.And the Battle started.Death Watch was breaking through,but Mandalorian were holding there positions.Jaster Mereel and his soldiers were moving through while Rathe,Jango and Silas were holding there positions at the back of the battlefeild.Jaster Mereel was almost throught,but suddenly Montross betrayed Mereel,and Tor Vizsla the creater of the Death Watch shooted Jaster Mereel.He falled on Ground.Jango Fett:JASTER,NOOOO! Silas:Jango,get down!! Rathe:JASTER!!!NOOOO!!!Haar Chak!!!.Jaster Died,Montross betrayd True Mandalorians.When the Battle was over,Jango Fett became a new master of Rathe.On this Battle,Rathe earned title True Mandalorian'.'' Business On Nar Shaddaa...' '(50 BBY) '' Two years after the death of Jaster Mereel, Rathe bought a ship,called 'D5-Mantis on Black market,and heading off to Dromund Kaas,to Kaas city.When he went to spaceport,he took taxi to Kaas city.Rathe needed money at that moment,so he always knew,If you wanna find a good job,look in Cantina'.''Rathe head to one of the nearest Cantina.When he came in,he met a man named Aragan,he was a Bounty Hunter.Then Aragan started a conversation:Mandalorian.I bet you are looking for a job,huh?'.Rathe:'Yes,i do'.Aragan:'You came into right place boy.There is one job you can do'.Rathe:'I'm payin' attention'.Aragan told him,that there is one man on planet Nar Shaddaa,that is trying to steel information from the Hutt Bank.That man must be killed.Aragan told him that he would get alot of credits,if he finish the job.Rathe took his D5-Mantis,and flied away to Nar Shaddaa, his homeplanet. Rathe landed his ship in Mezanti Spaceport.Rathe knew there was only one bank sector,near to Corellia and Duros sectors.The bank was closed. And suddenly, Rathe saw a man coming. Rathe was looking for that man. Rathe fired his jetpack,and flied to the other building.When 'Man' opened Bank Sector door, Rathe jumped down,and followed the 'Man'.'Man" entered the Information room. There was many informations. The time has come,and Rathe fired the rocket from his jetpack to 'Man'.He punched him.Rathe:Who are you working for,scum?!.'Man':'Please,please don't kill me,i just needed that information for revenge'.Rathe:'Unluckly,i hope you will find pease in the other world'.'Man':No,no,no.Arghhhh'.Rathe killed him,and cuted his head off.Rath flied back to Dromund Kaas.He brought head of 'Man' to Aragan.Aragan paid him as well.And Rathe flied away from Dromund Kaas to Travel around the Galaxy. ''Family... (..BBY) '' '' Category:Male Characters Category:The Shadow Mandalorians Category:Mandalorian Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Trandoshans Category:Commander Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:The Shadow Mandalorians Category:Mandalorian Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Trandoshans Category:Commander Category:Male